Ramen and Confessions
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: After being saved by Minato, Kushina couldn't stop dreaming about him. Minato/Kushina. MinaKushi.


Title: Ramen and Confessions

Pairing: Young!MinaKushi

Prompt: Dreams

Rating: G

Summary: After being saved by Minato, Kushina couldn't stop dreaming about him.

Word Count: 1228

Author's note: I'm not really sure how old Teuchi is—maybe he's in his late fifties or early sixties as of the current story arc, so I'm guessing he'd be just starting up his business and in his late twenties or early thirties. since Minato and Kushina are 13-14 in this fanfic. Again, I'm not sure so I'm just guessing.

* * *

Kushina woke up from yet another dream she had about Minato. Ever since he had saved her life on that fateful day, she just couldn't get him out of her head, or her subconscious. In those dreams, sometimes Minato would just be standing infront of her, looking at her with that warm smile of his, while at other times he would touch her cheek or kiss her, making her face heat up to the point where she actually thought she might look like a tomato—and that's when she'd push him away. Not because she didn't like him, but because her own feelings overwhelmed her. When Kushina had told her mother about all of this, she suggested that she face her feelings head-on.

Deciding to do just that today, she got up from her bed, got dressed and headed into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She opened the refrigerator door and looked inside. She groaned. There was almost nothing in there. She shut the door, her stomach growling and grabbed her wallet off the table, deciding she would go out for breakfast.

* * *

Kushina sat down on a stool at the ramen bar, catching a whiff of all the delicious smells coming from the small cooking area behind the table before smiling serenely to herself.

"You seem happy."

Kushina looked up at the man who had spoken to her. His name was Teuchi, she had heard, and he had opened up this place about a month ago. "How can I not be? My favorite food is served here," she stated matter-of-factly, her stomach growling once more. She blushed and laughed nervously.

"Hungry, are you? Hang on, I'll take care of you shortly. I just have to finish up Minato's order," Teuchi said, going back to his cooking.

Kushina's eyes widened. When did Minato get here? She hadn't seen him when she arrived, but then again, all she was focused on was getting food in her belly. Regardless, she watched as Teuchi poured Minato's ramen into a bowl and gave it to him, chopsticks included. "There you are, Minato. Enjoy. By the way, Kushina's here."

Minato felt his heart jump. Immediately, he grabbed his breakfast and excitedly took a seat next to her. "Good morning, Kushina."

"Ah...good morning," Kushina said coolly, trying to hide her nervousness as her heart began to race. Minato raised an eyebrow and half-smiled, amused by her behavior. Taking a breath, she regained her composure. "When did you get here?"

"A little while before you did," he replied, "I'm surprised you didn't notice me."

Kushina blushed. "Well, I had other things on my mind, you know."

"Like ramen?" Minato guessed as Teuchi approached them.

"...Yes," Kushina confirmed, "I'll have salt ramen, please.

Teuchi nodded, "Coming right up." He got straight to cooking and after a small amount of time he put a bowl and chopsticks in front of her.

Kushina grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat. Rather fast. Minato chuckled. "Hey! Why are you laughing at me, ttebane?!" she hollered, her mouthching her cheek as well full of food.

Minato beamed. "Because you're cute when you eat like that."

Kushina swallowed her food. "Oh," she murmured. She could feel her face heating up just like in one of her dreams. She wondered if he would wind up touching her cheek as well. Sighing to herself, she continued to eat. As she took her last bite of ramen, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, she turned around to face Minato. "What?!"

"I'm leaving," he announced before briefly touching her cheek. Kushina froze, her already red face turning a shade darker. "See you later, Kushina."

She simply watched as Minato left, unable to say anything.

"I think he likes you," Teuchi quipped.

"W-What makes you think that?!" Kushina panicked.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you when he got here. If I were you, I'd _go after_ him. Right now. If you don't, he might be too far away for you to catch up to him, Kushina."

Kushina got up from her stool, fished out her wallet from her shirt pocket and paid Teuchi. "Ah...Thanks," she said before she ran off.

Spotting what she thought was Minato in the distance. She rushed towards him, her feelings for him fueling her. Once she was close enough to him, she reached out and tapped Minato on the shoulder. He quickly turned around.

"Hey, Kushina."

"Hey, Minato. Listen...I really need to ask you something."

Minato smiled. "Alright."

"Do you want to...hang out with me later today?"

"I'd love to, Kushina."

"Good then. We'll meet at the Hokage Monument at sunset. You'd_ better_ show up."

"Don't you worry, Kushina. Iwill," heassured her.

* * *

Kushina stood at the Hokage Monument, staring at the red-orange sky, lost in thought. How was she going to tell him her feelings? Should she just blurt them out to him or should she bring it up when the time is right? She sighed. She was never that good at interacting with boys. In fact, she downright hated most of them because of the way they had treated her during her day at the academy. "Ugh! This is so difficult!" Kushina shouted to the heavens.

"What's difficult?" Kushina's heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice. It was Minato's. She turned around to face him.

"Nothing, Minato," Kushina replied casually.

Minato again raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now can we please talk about something else?"

Minato nodded, "Alright. So Kushina, why did you choose this spot?"

"Because...it holds meaning for both of us. I mean, one day my head—or maybe your head if you're lucky—will be carved into this monument. I just thought maybe we could take the time to...look at it together."

"Ah. My head will look good on there once I'm Hokage," Minato teased, poking Kushina on the nose.

"Hey! Who said you were going to be Hokage?! Besides, my head would look better."

Minato chuckled, "You're funny, Kushina."

"Shut up, ttebane!" Kushina snapped, her face turning red as she looked Minato straight in the eyes.

"I figured you'd react that way. You've been acting strange ever since I rescued you."

Kushina laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly."Strange? What do you mean, strange?!"

"Don't lie to me, Kushina. Something's up."

"O-Okay! I'll tell you." Kushina said, giving in. "Ever since you saved me, I've been having dreams about you. Sometimes, in them, you're...really nice to me...and..."

"Oh, I see," Minato interrupted, with a sly grin on his face, "You like me now, don't you?"

"I, it's—okay, I do. But do you like me?"

Minato leaned in and kissed her. She felt like she was going to melt into a puddle. "I believe you have your answer."

Kushina just stared at him, mouth agape and eyes widened.

"Now. Shall I walk you home? As your boyfriend?"

Kushina smirked, "You shall."

With that, the two headed off hand in hand.

Kushina could not wait to tell her mother about this.

**-End-**


End file.
